


Guardian

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerve finds an interesting item in the garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

He had never seen a sword in real life before. Oh, he had seen pictures of them. They came in all kinds of shapes and size, some were truly bizarre and he doubted anyone could really wield them. He also knew that only the wealthy collected them these days. 

So what was this one doing in the garbage on Satellite? Maybe the rich guy had pissed someone off and they decided to toss his collection into a dumpster? Whatever reason it was, this piece of finely forged steel was now his.

Nerve carefully swung the sword around, testing its weight. He was amazed at how easily it sliced through the air. He could hear a faint whistle with every stroke, like the blade was singing.  
Admittedly, he knew little about swords, but he could tell this one was high-quality. It couldn’t be a replica; those were never as good as an original.

“Wow! That’s the biggest knife I’ve ever seen!” shouted Rally as he came skipping in. Nerve almost lost his grip, which would have been nasty. That could have been him skewering his knee. He put the weapon down.  
“It’s not a knife, Rally. This is what’s called a sword.”  
“Sword, knife, what’s the difference? Is there anything to eat?”  
“There’s still a donut left from this morning.”  
“Yes!”

“A sword is better, that’s what.” Nerve sat on the couch and began to wipe the blade down with a cloth while Rally raided what was left in the pastry box. He read once that the blade could rust from contact with human skin and he didn’t want to destroy his new toy.

The boy watched Nerve for a few minutes. “So, what are you going to do with your sword-thingie?”  
“I haven’t really thought of that.” He laid it on his lap while he thought. “I can’t put it on display or anything. It’d get stolen before I could say ‘Rally.’”  
“Hey!” Nerve chuckled at the kid’s disgruntled expression.  
“Or I could always play superhero.”  
“Like on TV?” Now the boy was interested. “Are you going to go out and beat up bad guys?” Nerve sweatdropped.  
“I was just kidding. I don’t think I could do that. Besides, in real life people get hurt when they’re sliced up by one of these things.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right...”  
“I doubt I could get away with carrying this around anyways.”

Rally released a heavy sigh and pouted. “It’s not fair! It looks too cool not to show off!”  
“It’s not a huge deal. But...”  
“But what?” The child leaned over the couch arm.  
“I’ll think of something,” he finished quickly.  
“Lame.”

The boy took off again after that. He had better things to do than to watch Nerve clean up some overgrown kitchen knife.

Nerve, meanwhile, dug up an old book he had about swords and sword care. He recalled seeing something about how to make a sheath to safely carry one in. If he did it right, maybe he could lug it around in plain sight.

An hour later he was hard at work with needle, thread, and thick leather.

“What are you doing?” It was his friend Taka. He was staring with interested eyes and a big grin, trying not to laugh at his clumsy work.  
“I’m making something, what’s it look like?”  
“Like you’ve gone nuts,” Taka laughed. “Rally said you got a giant knife.”  
“It’s a sword.”  
“Wow, really?”  
“Yup. Now I’m making a sheath. I don’t want anyone stealing it.”

“Uh, but what are you going to do with it?” he friend questioned.  
“Might be handy to scare guys off in a fight. I don’t want bastards messing with you or any of the others anymore.”  
“I don’t know... What if the cops hear?”  
“That’s what the sheath is for. How many people are going to know what it is?”  
“Huh, good point,” his big friend agreed.

They were in Satellite, it was tough living there. But a show of force from a ‘giant knife’ could be more than enough to convince most of the trouble to look the other way.

Nerve stuck his tongue out of his mouth as he concentrated. He couldn’t be a superhero, but he could be a guardian.  
His friends were his family, and he’d gladly give his life for any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
